Under the Georgian Sun and the Zombie Apocalypse
by JulesLillianTellar
Summary: This is set after Edward and the Cullen's leave in New Moon. Charlie can't take it anymore and looks for a Chief of police or Sheriff job in Georgia. They move to where Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes are his deputies become friends. full summary inside
1. Summary

This is an announcement about me thinking about writing The Walking Dead and Twilight. All The Walking Dead characters and Twilight characters is Bella and Charlie possibly. They move to Georgia and Charlie becomes the sheriff of the area where Shane and Rick are the deputies. Tell me what you think I wont start writing it until I think I have brainstormed with it enough. So this is the full summary...

It has been a 6 months since Edward and the Cullen's left Forks (New Moon). Charlie can't take it anymore and looks for a Chief of police or Sheriff job in Georgia. They move to where Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes are his deputies become friends. Then instead of Rick getting shot Charlie does and the world goes to shit. Rick and Shane go for Charlie at the hospital when things start going to shit, and that is when they army is attacking and the machines go down they check him they can't hear his heart. Then Shane rushes to get Bella while Rick goes for his family they barely escape because the streets of their Georgian town are going crazy with the walking dead. They meet the other survivors Rick, Lori, and Carl take Bella in to be an adopted Big sister to Carl. Shane becomes a second Dad to her because before everything went down Charlie and him were falling in love and Bella was Charlie's kid and Shane started loving her as his own child. Charlie comes "back to life," Daryl and Bella fall in love and then one day a bunch of Native Americans that Bella knew from Forks show up with their imprints. (Bella figured out their secret before leaving except didn't go and tell them)

Author Note:

I am still working on the first chapter I tried working on it on my notes on my iphone but I didn't get it right. So I am working on it on my laptop and I think I have an idea on how to start it.


	2. Chapter 1 Making Plans

Chapter One Making Plans

Forks Washington

Charlie Swan did not know what to do. He was completely hopeless when it comes to fixing his broken hearted girl. He only wanted to have his little girl smile and act like she was alive. It was just so hard for him to see her like an emotionless shell that only replied to questions directed towards her. His little girl or should I say his 18 year old little girl was the world to him. He need to find a way for him to break his girl out of that walking talking zombie and get her away from the memories of that Edward Cullen boy.

He had finally worked out what he was going to do to get his Bells back to normal when all of a sudden Bella started to scream bloody murder like there was a mad man after her. His little girl sounded so frightened when she was screaming Daddy! This was the first time since that prick left his baby girl in the woods she woke up screaming for him instead of that boy. He ran up to her room and grabbed her into a hug while he was sitting on the side of her bed rocking her. He was still holding her when she woke up enough to climb into his lap.

He had not held his girl like this since just before Renee took her to Arizona. She hadn't called him Daddy since just after she put her foot down about spending the summer with him. He hugged her to him and was whispering, "Daddy is here he has you." When she had calmed down enough he nodded towards the dream catcher his best friends son made for her and said, "Thought that was helping." She gave him a wean smile and said, "So did I. But, I think it had something to do with spending time at La Push where there is no reminder of him and his family.

He gave her a small smile and looked into his baby girls eyes and said, "I think it might be time to go visit your Mom in Jacksonville baby." The answer he expected was not the one he got. She looked at him in shock and whispered, "No Daddy I just got you back I am not going! I will try harder! I will I promise!" He grabbed a hold of her like she was going to just disappear and said, "Ok baby if you don't want to go to your Mom's then we need to find a place for us far from here. I have been thinking about taking a Sherriff's position in a town about the same size as Forks but covers 2 other smaller towns. We would move at the end of this school year since your junior year is almost over. What do you think Bells?"

When he finished saying his piece he looked at her and saw that she was staring him completely shocked. When she saw that he was looking at her amused she closed her mouth and cleared her throat and said, "You would move away from the town you have lived in since birth and not to mention your best friends? When you wouldn't move when Renee threw a tantrum?" I gave her a smile and said, "Bells you're my world and if your not happy here and you won't leave me we will have a new start for both of us because personally this town and house have some happy but sad memories for me as well."

She hugged her Dad and yelled, "Yes! You're the best Daddy ever!" He chuckled and said, "I will get in contact with the County Sheriffs office in Georgia later today, as well as giving a four month notice for being Chief here in Forks so I can train the deputy. Now it is time for you to get up and get ready for school." She gave her Father one more squeeze and got up to get her clothes together and go shower.

As she relished the feel of the hot water as she washed up she kept wondering who and what happened to her Dad. He could have come with them when her Mom had that epic tantrum about leaving the wet dreary town of Forks, but he stayed. Now he has made all these plans about moving and starting new in a hot and humid town of Georgia total polar opposites of where they live now. She just hoped that they could leave as soon as possible because she needs this she even knows her Dad needs this. To get away from all the bad memories of the house of when her Mother lived here, and the memories of the Cullen's.

She got out of the shower and decided she almost barely felt like herself so she put more of an effort on getting ready for the day. She put on light brown eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. She also dried

and straightened her hair, but she wore hip hugging straight legged jeans that made her ass look good. She put on a pristine white tank top with a leather jacket her dad gave her a year ago. On the way downstairs to cook breakfast for herself and her father she got her pair of motorcycle boots out of the hiding spot that even Alice or Edward didn't sniff out.

She stopped mid motion of putting on the boots when she realized she thought Edward fucking Cullen and Alice Bitchy Cullen's names without holding herself together. When she got downstairs she saw her Dad reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee and asked, "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast this fine morning?" When she spoke he looked up and grinned his baby girl was wearing the jacket he got for her as well as her motorcycle boots Renee and Phil got her. It also looked like she is more put together and she had that goop on her eyes. She looked like she was starting to feel better.

He replied, "Sure honey that sounds good we have to leave in an 30 minutes. I got a cup a coffee for you the way you like it, and started the toast for you." I gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks." I took a fortifying couple gulps of the sweet nectar of caffeine before I moved to get the eggs out of the refrigerator, turkey sausage from the freezer, skillet from the cabinet, and the Pam spray from the cabinet above stove. Then I got a bowl and fork to whisk the eggs in for the scrambled eggs.

It took about 20 minutes for everything to be cooked and toast to be buttered. While I was cooking my Father told me he was going to give the Sheriff of governor or where ever he needed to call to confirm that he would be taking the position of Sheriff. I gasped, "You mean you already applied and got the job? Even though you didn't know I wanted to move with you?" He looked sheepishly at me and said, "Yes, honey I really was starting to feel like I need a new place to make new memories, and I have something else to tell you."

I looked questioningly at him and asked, "What? Is it bad?" He looked really nervous and said, "Umm.. After your Renee left I found out that um.. I'm Bisexual, and I was wondering if I found a man that I liked would you mind?" I was dumbfounded and just gapped at my Dad and I smiled and replied, " Dad you're the same man that has loved me all my life and even though you find a man you like or even love I wouldn't mind, one and only friend in Arizona homosexual. So no Daddy I don't mind if you find someone that will love you as you and maybe find room in his heart for me then I don't mind." At the end of saying that I gave him a huge smile and got up and hugged him tightly to me.

After we finished eating and put the dishes in the dishwasher we got our stuff and walked out to the cars. On the way I gave my Dad a hug and kiss and said see you later.


	3. Chapter Two Calls and True Friends

Chapter 2 Making Calls and Getting back to True Friends

Bella's Point of View

I was just driving into the parking lot of the school when I saw Angela looking towards my truck with a worry in her eyes. I looked at her and gave a small smile which caused a look of surprise to cross her face as she headed towards my parking spot as I shut the "Beast" off. _(AN I couldn't resist naming the truck) _Angela started to walk towards me as I stepped out of the cab when she suddenly stopped and gawked at what I was wearing. I had never wore my leather jacket or my motorcycle boots here in Forks. I walked up to her and smirked and said you'll catch flies like that Angela.

She came back to herself and smiled and said, "I am so glad your semi back with us I still see pain in your eyes." As she gave me a hug, and stepped back to take a look at my outfit. I hugged her back and said, "Thanks Angela, would you like to come over after school and we can talk?" she replied, "She replied sure let me just call my Mom about me going over." As she grabbed her cell out of her bag and started to dial her Mom's cell phone number.

As she got off the phone the warning bell for first period rang, and we headed into the school as she said it was alright with her Mom that she came over after school. I gave her a small smile and said I would see her in Calculus and headed to get to first period. I walked in with my head held high and stopped when I saw everyone saw me. What I saw was that everyone had their mouths hanging open at what I was wearing even the damn teacher was. I continued to walk to an open seat with a smirk on my face and just made it to the seat as the period bell rang.

That period was the longest period of my life I just wanted the school day to be over with so I could hang with Angela and poor my heart out. I would at least tell her how Edward fucking Cullen broke up with me and what words he said to me. Of course I wouldn't tell her that the Good Doctor, Super Mom, Super model Barbie, Mister Steroid Muscles, Pixie Bitch, Major Jasper Whitlock, and Mister Uptight were and are very much vampires. After they had left and I was bored and didn't want to leave the house I did a little research on the Swan family. I found that I was related to one Major Jasper Whitlock, and he was my Great Great something Uncle.

It turns out that his little brother that was only ten when Jasper left to fight for the Confederacy and went to live on in Texas to have a family that led to my Grandma Marie Swan. Which was really weird because all the Grandma Marie was the only girl born to a Whitlock since 180 years ago. Anyways back to Literature class and the morons that are staring at me still. The teacher had started going over the section of poetry and the research paper on a Poet that would make 50% of the grade for the section. I might as well get a good grade on this section even though I don't know when my Dad is going to be able to take over the job in Georgia.

*End of Class bell rings*

I got up from my seat not even two seconds after the bell had stopped ringing and quickly made my way out of the class to the locker to get my makeup bag and clothes and head towards the gym locker room to change for gym class. I can not wait to see their faces when I don't have any klutzy things during class. One thing that no one but the pack and my parents know is that I am not normally clumsy. I think my clumsiness was somehow caused my the vampy pheromones which makes them draw their prey in. Anyways I definitely know that the class is going to get a shock of their lives.

*50 minutes later and 20 minutes till lunch*

Coach Ryan's let us out to take showers and us girls get put together, and most likely the guys to goof off until they have like 10 minutes till lunch. I got in the shower and took a fast shower and used my coconut shower gel and shampoo and stood under the shower for an extra five minutes. I wrapped my big beach towel around myself after I dried myself off, and went to dry my hair and put my make up on before I put my clothes on. I had five minutes to spare before lunch and I went to my locker to put my stuff away and get my Calculus book and notebook. As I waited for the end of class bell to ring and headed to the lunchroom and got in line got fruit, drink and a slice of pizza.

I had finished paying when I say that Angela and Ben were already sitting at an empty table waiting for me with great big smiles on their faces. I grinned mischievously at my best friend and her boyfriend. I slightly skipped over and sat right next to Ang and asked how their days were going. Ben laughed and said, "So the rumors of how your acting is true that your acting like your self but not that your not your klutzy self." I grinned and responded, "Ben this is how I acted in Phoenix and I was never klutzy until I came here and went out with Fuckward. I am not totally alright though but I'll get there. Ben I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight and eat with Ang, my Dad, and I? I'll make my famous lasagna and garlic bread with my dad's favorite fruit juice."

He looked at Angela and when she smiled he replied, "Sure I get off work at 6 tonight what time would dinner be?" I answered, "It would be around 7 pm after my dad gets off." Just as the bell rang for Ang and I to head towards Calculus when we finalized the plans for dinner. Angela and I stood up and put arms through each others arms and walked off laughing at the face Ben made. We walked past Jessica and Lauren who's mouths were hanging open at me.

I smirked at them as Angela and I walked passed them and snarked, "Your gonna catch flies or open up wider and I'll go get a guy for you." Angela burst out laughing when we were out of the blonde skank twins hearing and said, "Where have you been keeping that snarky mouth all this time bells?" I smirked and said, "Shy Bella was only when I am entering a new surroundings I would have become my snarkiness would have came out probably after a week I arrived." Angela snickered, "So _he_ family held the real you from surfacing? I always knew that _he_ looked like a prude along with the _her_." I snickered, "Ang you can say their names but here are some names you can you can use Pixie Bitch or Fuckward. Also Ang please don't lump Jasper with the rest because I don't think he wanted to leave." Angela smirked at the names I used for for Alice and Edward and sighed about what I said about Jasper." She replied, "Yeah I got that part because when you were in your zombie phase hon I saw him once watching with a concerned look from a far."

She said that we had stepped into the classroom, I was so shocked that I walked to my seat in shocked silence. When I sat down I looked at her and was going to ask but the teacher started the lesson. I gave her look that said that later and she nodded in answer and I gave her a small smile. I thought to myself as the Calculus teacher droned on with the lesson as I automatically took notes and thought about my uncle Jasper. I even took the homework down on autopilot and looked at a smirking Angela with a look that said she was helping me with processing what I wrote down. She knew that I was thinking about Jasper and of how I could get in touch with him.

It was the end of the day finally and Angela and I got our homework and walked to my truck since she usually car pooled with Ben to school and home after school.

Charlie's Point of View

After I gave Bells a hug and kiss telling her I'd see her after work I headed into the office thinking about what I would say to the retiring police chief of Mansfield Georgia to be able to get us there by the end of next month. He wanted me there after spring break it would only be couple months earlier. I wanted to get my baby girl away from all the memories of that dumbass family that made her feel like part of the family and left and broke her. For some reason though after they left I thought I saw the son named Jasper watching Bells from the tree line when she didn't move from that damn rocking chair in the window. I was pulled from my thoughts when I pulled into my parking spot out front of the office I sighed with what was to come telling my people that I was leaving and the call I was about to make.

I took a fortifying breath before I stepped out of the cruiser and into the office to call everyone around to tell them of my resigning and moving to Georgia. After I handled all the questioning and appointing the interim Chief so I could train her to take over until elections were held. I stepped into my office to call Chief Hanson which went better than I could hope for. He was about to call me with a change in schedule to come earlier so I could get to know the deputy Sheriffs and start training me a month after I came. I smiled to myself and said I could be there at the end of next month or the beginning of February.

I couldn't believe my luck when he said that I could come at the end of next month I couldn't wait to tell Bells. I also made a call to Bella school for making plans to withdraw her by the beginning of next month to help pack up the house. Then I made a call to the real estate agent to start the process of putting the house up for sale. I wanted to get everything handled with the house and Bella's school here today and tomorrow I would set up Bella's school in Georgia. Just before lunch I got a call from Bells saying that we would be having Angela and Ben over for dinner and that Angela was coming over to talk to Bella after school.

I always did like Angela Weber she never gave up on my little girl through the zombie phase and neither did Ben Cheney. I have a feeling Bells is going to talk with Angela about what happened when that little shit left my baby girl in the woods. As well as telling both Ben and Angela about leaving at dinner. I couldn't wait to move maybe I could start looking for someone to love away from the memories of my ex wife. As I was thinking through everything that need to be done such as; Bella's schooling withdraw/registration, putting the house up for sale, getting a shipping company for the boxes, and looking for houses in Mansfield.

About 2 hours before the end of the shift I made a sweep of the town in the cruiser which concluded with 3 speeding tickets and breaking up 1 shoving match between Mike Newton and the little shit Tyler Crowley. Yeah Yeah I know I should forgive Tyler for almost running my baby over because of the ice but I just can't. I was pulling into the driveway about the same time as Ben drove up and we met at the door and I let him in calling, "Bells I am home and Ben's here!"

Bella's Point of View

I heard dad call out just as Angela and I got done crying over how Fuckward said when he left me in the woods. I yelled back, "Hi dad just give us a second and we'll be right down!" We both took deep breaths and wiped our nose and headed down holding hands when Ang saw that Ben was down there she went to give him a hug just as I walked into the kitchen where Dad was taking off his gunbelt and gave him a hug. After he was done he said that he was going to change into some jeans and tshirt. I smiled and said, "Ok dinner should be ready in a few," as a I walked to checked. I as I checked I asked if Ben would like something to drink until dinner and he said he could wait for dinner.

After I checked I went around the kitchen getting plates silverware and glasses to set the table. I set the things down on the table I went to get a pitcher of my mixed juice and an ice trays for the glasses. I put the ice in the glasses and poured the juice in and set the table and silverware around the table. I was finishing just as my internal timer said the lasagna and garlic bread said it was done so I went to take it out and put it on the counter. I grabbed a knife and cut the lasagna and grabbed the server on the way to the table and went back for the garlic bread. When I turned back I saw that everyone was already sitting at the table drooling.

I smiled at dad as he reached for the lasagna server and served himself and handed it to Ben. While I grabbed the garlic bread and served myself and passed the plate of garlic bread to Dad. It was a quiet dinner as Ben and my Dad had two servings and practically ate without taking a breath. Ang and I just looked on amused and talked quietly about things that had happened when I was a zombie. Right when everyone finished eating I told Ang and Ben that I need to tell them something before they left and my Dad said that he could clean up to go talk. So I stood up and took Ang and Ben to the living room and sat down.

I sighed and rubbed my temples and started, "Angela Ben I need to tell you something, just let me get it all out and then you can ask your questions." I then went into how everything I see brings back horrible memories of the Cullens and that Charlie had the same problem with the memories of Renee. That the memories are keeping us from being happy, and that Charlie had threatened to send me back to live with Renee in Jacksonville. I told them how I didn't want to that I had just gotten to have a caring parent that took care of me instead of me taking care of the parent. I told them that my Dad had been looking for Chief of police or openings in Sheriff department in a small town away from Washington.

After I finished they both looked shock and saddened at the idea of me moving away. They both said that they didn't have any questions that you covered all the questions they would have asked. But, they did say that they would miss me and that they would help any way they could. They both stood up and Ang said, "Its getting towards bedtime and I still need to do homework we better get going." She hugged me while Ben said, "Yeah we better get going." He hugged me too when Angela went up to get her school bag, and I walked Ben to the door waiting for Angela.

Three minutes later Ang came down and I gave her another hug before the headed out the door to head to their houses to play the xbox in Ben's case and do homework in Angela's case.

Charlie's Point of View

While I was cleaning up the dishes I was listening to what Bella was telling her friends what was going on and what caused this move. I was slightly surprised that she mentioned me when telling how memories of my ex had kept me from moving on and finding new love. The only good thing that came from those memories is my baby girl and I am proud that I take care of her instead of her being the parent. I was surprised at how sad Angela and Ben were about Bella moving, and that they supported her and they made plans for Friday-Saturday and Sunday afternoon. I had just finished washing the dishes and storing the left over lasagna when Angela and Ben left.

I called out, "Bells I need to speak to you before you head off for bed!" I heard her walking towards the kitchen as I grabbed a beer and sat at the table waiting. She walked through the door saying, "Yeah Dad what's up? How was work and how the deputies take your news?" I smiled and said, " Bells instead of moving after Christmas break I decided to give the police Chief a call and ask if the schedule could move up and he said that he was going to call me today and ask if we could get there by the the end of next month." There was a moment of shocked silence on Bella's part before it clicked on what I said.

Then she burst out with excitement, "Really! There's so much to do! We need to start making lists to get everything squared away here and find a house there." I stopped her with a hand held up and said, " I have already talked to your school and the Realtor for this house he is coming tomorrow to look at it. I've called a second hand store for the furniture the trash people for the out of date refrigerator. A truck rental place for a straight truck for transport of the beds and boxes of stuff. I called Billy about donating the beast to the Rez but Jake said its on its last leg. So I decided we are going to sell it to the junk yard for parts before we leave."

She looked a little sad at the last part but perked up when she figured she could get a newer better car in Georgia. I went on, "Since he wants me there at the end of next month you will have to be pulled out at the end of this month so we can take our time driving and see the sites, and make Father/Daughter memories if that is okay with you." She smiled at that and said, "I'll tell Ang and Ben tomorrow that the timetable has been moved up and that's fine about taking our time and seeing the sites. I also figure that the school will want me to finish all the homework for this month up and hand it in before we leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I know you all hate these especially when it takes a place of a chapter. I know I do so I am going to make this super fast. To those who think this fiction is shit I don't give a flying fuck what you think to those who want to bash this fan fiction I will personally post every bash comment with your screen name and let the masses after you. To those who faithfully follow and like my fiction I am so grateful to you for following this fiction and I apologize for what I am ranting about. but I think its only fair for those of you who have not bashed but I thought you would like to know that I will be going back and adding onto chapter two Making Calls... thanks for putting up with this rant/writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three Telling of Change of Plans

_Charlie's Point of View_

After we had our talk I asked to use Bella's laptop and printer that Renee and Phil had sent for Bella's Birthday. I am so glad that they sent it because her desktop crapped out. I also got WiFi as well as the digital camera to go with them. Thank god the printer is wireless so I can print off without going into her room. The plan is that I will print off the houses that I like and so that Bells could put her input into which houses to make an appointment to see. Bella gave me a hug and handed over her Mac Book _(dream Laptop for me :))_ and told me she was going to get ready for bed since she wanted to get to school early to talk to Ben and Angela. We also made plans to meet at Billy's after we both got off our shifts.

_Bella's Point of View_

After giving Dad my Laptop and making an agreement that he would print off the houses he likes so that we could agree on which ones to look at when we arrive in Georgia. As I was getting ready for bed I was thinking about how I would tell Angela and Ben that we are leaving at the end of this month instead of the when we originally thought. Then I got my clothes ready for tomorrow while thinking about all the things I still needed to do. I would have to give Mrs. Newton my two weeks notice. Although, It might even be one day notice since the Newtons just hired two cashier/stock girl/boy and another one just started training. They were going to cut back on hours anyways maybe Mrs. Newton will say that tomorrow's shift is the last. I plan as soon as I stop working I am going to start spending as much time down at La Push with the pack and families, and weekends with Angela and Ben. I got into bed just the printer started printing something out thank god its quiet and won't bother my sleep.

_Charlie's Point View_

(Next Morning)

I was woken up by alarm clock going off for the first time in 6 months. I breathed a sigh of relief that my baby girl slept through the night and had no dreams. I was brought out of my revere by Bella hitting her alarm clock off her table towards a wall and cussing up a storm. I chuckled softly as I got up out of the bed and got ready for the day. I opened Bella's door after a knock when I heard her moving around getting her shower things and clothes gathered, and smiled at her and said, "Good morning Sunshine what did your alarm clock ever do to you?"

As I went to pick it up and turned to put it back I saw the scowl on my beautiful girl's face and chuckled and said, "I will go start the coffee and make the eggs and toast and you get ready for school." She smirked and scowled and mumbled, "Thanks Daddy, I know you can handle the coffee but don't burn down the kitchen making the eggs and toast." I mock glared at her and said, " I can handle the eggs and toast just fine baby girl. You just concentrate on not slipping in the shower." She laughed and said, "Touche Dad but I'm not clumsy anymore since Assward left!"

I laughed and went off to the kitchen to start the coffee before my monster came down because, I forgot how much of a morning person she is. I had just taking out the last two slices of toaster and putting them on Bella's plate when I heard Bella coming closer. She put the printed out information on the table and went to make herself a cup of coffee grumbling all the way about hating mornings and why is there a need for school. I chuckled at her as I put our food on the table and went for the butter, jam, peanut butter, and knife. I then grabbed my coffee and sat down and watched the grumpy monster leave my daughter's eyes and asked, "Did you have get a chance to look at the print outs or did you just gather them up and bring them down?"

She replied, "No I was being to busy bitching about the morning. Give them here and I'll look over them at school at lunch. I'll get my homework from each teacher as well." I smiled and said, " Okay Baby Girl I know you can do your Biology, English, Computer class, and British Literature 3. I only worry about your Trig. class." She replied, "I can get all the homework that I can do myself easily first and go through Trig and do the problems that I get and maybe during study hall the teacher could help me through the rest. I'll talk to him after class when I get the work."

I got up put my dishes and coffee cup in the dishwasher saying, "I'll see you at Billy's house have a good day at school Baby Girl." I kissed her on the head as I walked passed and she replied, "I will stop at the grocery store after my shift at Newtons. Tell Billy and Jake to stay out of the kitchen that goes for Emily as well. They will have plenty of time to make up for not making tonight's dinner. Have a good day Daddy."

I grabbed my gun belt and headed out the door to start my shift with a huge grin on my face and a spring in my step.

_Bella's Point of_ View

I shook my head as I watched my Dad practically skip his way to his cruiser with the cheesiest grin on his face that I ever did see. I picked up the sheets of printed out house details and put them in my backpack after I put my leather jacket on, and headed out the door. I pulled into the school parking lot 15 minutes and 15 minutes to first bell which gives me that long to track down Angela or to start looking at the house details. As I was sitting in the "Beast" I saw Angela park right next to me so I grabbed my backpack and met up her at the back of her car. I smiled and gave Angela a hug and said, "I have to tell you and Ben there have been a change of plans."

She smiled a sadly at me and said, "Your leaving earlier than planned aren't you? I'll be really sad to see you go but I'm definitely talking my parents into letting me come to Georgia during the summer. We will hit Atlanta for a weekend and then we can show all those redneck guys what Forks girls can do." I laughed at that and said, "Especially the Reverends daughter and the Chief of Police daughter who can handle guns and a crossbow. That is thank to both our Father's being hunting buddies." She grabbed me into a hug and we burst out laughing just barely holding each other up.

After about 5 minutes we finally calmed down enough to let go of each other and stand on our own and noticed Ben was leaning against trunk of Angela's car smiling at us. He stood up and wrapped Angela in a hug and kissed her on the cheek and then gave me a one armed hug and said, "What's so funny girls? Want to share it with me?" I chuckled and said, "Sure Ben we were talking about how we could show the redneck guys what Forks girls could do when she comes to visit this Summer." He snickered and said, "Oh yeah my bad ass gun and crossbow slinging girlfriend and best girl friend."

Angela and I both giggled and headed into the school and at the last second I shouted back to Ben about needing to talk to him at lunch. I slung my arm around Angie's waist and said, "Will you look over some houses with me at lunch? Since your going to becoming this Summer I'd like to see what you think about the houses?" She slung her arm around my shoulder's and gave me squeeze and said, "Okay, We'll look and tell Ben I am sure he would like to make plans to come with me this Summer as well."

_Angela's Point of View_

I was thinking about how I was going to ask my Parents about going to Bella with Ben this Summer before College and staying for a month, as I got my books for first period. I was also thinking about putting a college application to Georgia Tech, Georgia State University, or Georgia Southwestern as well as my applications for Washington State. I would take the opportunity to tour them when I visit this Summer with Bella and Ben. I was really sad to see Bells move but, I believe this is what she needs to get away from the ghosts of the Fucker family and Assward. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the warning bell for first period and I noticed Bella was leaning against the locker next to me waiting for me to come out of my head.

I smiled and told Bella I would see her at lunch and that we'd look at the houses then as well as tell Ben about the change of plans.

**_*Lunch*_**

I met Ben at the door of the lunchroom and headed for the line for food when Bella showed up and followed us through the line. We sat down with me in the middle and started to eat when Bella cleared her throat and looked at Ben and said, "Ben there has been a change in plans instead of going after Christmas we're leaving after Thanksgiving. I brought some of the house's my Dad printed off I was wondering if you wanted to look at them with me during lunch?" Ben and I looked at each then smiled at Bella and said, "Sure, But you know that its going to be a decision you and your Dad make. We will just look at the picture of the ones you like."

We talked, laughed, ate, and looked at the pictures of the houses Bella liked all through lunch. When the bell rang we all stood up and dumped our trash from our trays. I kissed Ben on the cheek and then slung my arm around Bella's shoulders and we headed together to Calculus.

_***Time Skip after Shift and Newtons***_

_Bella's Point of View_

I can't believe how nice Mrs. Newton was about taking my two weeks notice. I was right about only having to work today's shift she actually gave me 1 weeks paid vacation as well as 1 week unpaid vacation. Which would be my two weeks, but Sweet Baby Jesus I am so happy that I don't have to put up with Mike Newton. I was happy that I could spend the afternoon's after school down at La Push and maybe Jared could help me with my Calculus he explains it so much easier than the teacher. I'll have to ask him tonight at Billy's during dinner which reminds me I need to stop over at the grocery store to get a months worth of food just to feed the pack of hungry wolves. I call Em and ask her if she could bring over pans and pots to use since Jake's doesn't have enough to use.

After I hung up I headed for the Thriftway for the pasta, cheeses, vegetables for the sauces, milk, and dessert makings. Then I headed over to the Safeway for the steak, chicken and ground beef. I planned on making lasagna, chicken alfredo, and steak and potatoes as well as my famous chocolate chip cookies as well as chocolate cake. I am glad that Dad let's me use his Discover Card when I decide to cook all out for the La Push family which isn't all that often when I buy everything that I need. After I was through with Safeway I called Jake to make sure that one or more of the guys would be there to help bring in the groceries.

_***30 minutes later***_

I pulled into the driveway of Billy's and Jake's driveway and parked and cut the engine I noticed all the guys pouring out of the Black's door to bring in the food. Before each of them grabbed at least 3 bags they gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and I grumbled, "I know I'm short rub it in why don't you." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and turned to follow my big brother's into the house. I came through the door and saw Em on the couch with Rachael Black and Kim talking as a past I gave them a quick hug and said hi. I continued on into the kitchen saying, "I would personally take a frying pan and hit you upside the head if you eat any of the ingredients." I smiled sweetly at them as I see that some of them have their hand inside a bag of food which they quickly took out of the bag.

So the plan is I would start with lighting the grill and cook the steaks and potatoes which I'd put in my Dad's capable hands _(Which is the only cooking he can really_ do). I would start with the ground beef and the chicken, then onto the noodles, sauces. Then I put the lasagna in the oven and mix the dessert and put them on the cookie sheet and in a buttered pan. By the time I had all the ingredients for chopped diced for the sauces and smacked a few hands with the wooden spoon (Which I always keep in my back pocket when cooking around the pack) my Dad pulled into Billy's driveway. I was just putting the tomato sauce into the pan to simmer when Billy was starting the gossiping old lady routine that always ended up with us kids all in hysterics.


	6. Chapter 6

_Charlie's Point of View_

It was 6 pm and I had just pulled into Billy's driveway and parked behind Bells' truck that had all the motor head's under the hood changing the oil, wiper fluid, and spark plugs. I called out to Jake, "How much longer does that thing have?" The guys laughed and Paul replied, "It's got maybe 100 miles left Charlie. Your going to have to put it out of its misery soon, but knowing Bells she'll want to drive it until the engine seizes." I laughed and said in exasperation, "Yeah she would and thanks guys for taking care of the truck and making sure my little girl safer. Let's head in see where the foods at I am sure your stomachs are eating themselves by now."

They all laugh at that and follow me into were Billy was sitting and watching the replays of the last U of W basketball game and called out, "I'm home old man what's for dinner?" At hearing my voice Billy looked up and said, "I will wheel you over one of these days old man!" At this all the kids started snickering at us as we went through the routine of being the old gossips our children accused of us being all the while the pack snickered and out right laughed at us. After we got our gossips under control I walked into the kitchen and watched my daughter move gracefully from stove or the oven to the counter top all the while she talked to the girls. As I watched the interaction between the girls I thought to myself that this was probably going to be one of the things she will missed most is hanging out with her brothers _(aka pack)_ and her sisters _(imprints)__._

I stepped further into the kitchen and said, "Hi Baby Girl smells delicious when is it going to be done the guys are about to knaw legs off the furniture?" She and the girls laughed and replied almost done just about to pull the lasagna out of the oven and everything is lined up on the counter so we can call in Billy, Kim, Em, Rach, and you to get your food and drinks before calling in the boys." I smirked and said, "Why don't I just go grab the old man and we can line up before you even alert the wolves." She laughed and hugged me back saying, "I love ya Dad but the already heard." As she pointed to the door where the were already lined up with Billy laughing at them in front of them. As I started laughing too I heard Bella say how she better not see a toe across the door line until Billy, Kim, Em, Her, and I got our plates full as she brandished a clean skillet at them.

_Billy's Point of View_

It was just another family dinner night with lots of teasing and laughter, but it will end in a bitter happiness tonight. Tonight my dearest friend is going to give the news that he and his daughter are going to move across the country to a small town in Georgia. I will miss him he is my brother in all but blood and I know this will be good for him to get away from all the memories of the Bitch. I will also miss Bella who is another daughter to me and she is finally acting like the youth that came every summer until Charlie met her in California. I also know that Charlie is going to try and find someone to love him, and take care of his daughter like their own.

After everyone was done eating and Bella was doling out the jobs Charlie stood up to tell them the news. Everyone was surprised and shocked that Charlie was actually the one that suggested the move. After they heard both of Bella's and Charlie's reasons for the move everyone understood that the town just held too many remainders of those that hurt them. Charlie even told them that they were leaving at the end of next month, he also told of the plans he had for Bella's truck which had total agreement that it needed to be sold for parts instead of donating it to the Rez. He also dropped a bombshell of him being bisexual and wanting to try and find a man that would love him and his daughter as his own.

I saw the look of uncertainty on his face as he looked at me and I said, "Charlie I don't care your still my brother and I would love to meet this special someone once you find him or her. Just because you are leaving doesn't mean that we won't talk on the phone or that we won't visit one another. In fact I want to make some plans for everyone to come visit. It might not be at the same time but in 2 waves because some of the boys will have to stay to patrol the Rez." He looked relieved at what I said and replied, "Thank you Billy you have no idea how happy it makes me for you to accept that I am Bisexual, and would you and you are all invited to come for Christmas we should be settled by then."

We all looked shocked at what he said and wondered if the house would be big enough for all of us. Bella seeing the looks went in to get her bag and pulled out the house listing and handed it to her Father saying, "This is the house that I like. It has 6 bedrooms, and 5 full bathrooms and 1 half bath on 18.63 acres with woods, pasture, and private fish pond. I just didn't know if you accidentally put this in there or what but I love this house Dad. But I don't know if we can afford this its expensive." He looked at the house listing and smiled at the house she picked and handed it to me to pass around. He replied, "Yes we can afford it. Honey we may not look it but the Whitlock's were a very well off family and your Grandma Swan was a Whitlock before marrying your grandfather. They put some money in a trust and investments and it's doing very well. We actually have more than enough to outright by the house, furniture, and other things needed. There is a lot more money but we won't need to touch it again unless its for a vacation and or college for you, and there would still be enough for your future kids and grand kids." She looked absolutely stumped at what he said and smiled a great big smile at that and said, "I know dad it will only be for outfitting the house and getting our vehicles."

We all smiled at the house knowing that since it was big enough and that there was no threat that we would all go for Christmas and stay for 2 weeks. After the discussion the boys got up to do their jobs and Bella gave everyone hugs goodnight and told the girls that she would like their help for Thanksgiving. Charlie also told everyone good night and went to leave while Bella left 10 minutes later after making arrangements for who would be there and who wouldn't be there for Thanksgiving.

_Bella's Point of View_

As I drove home I thought about all the homework I had to get done before we leave. I would also like to spend a lot of time with Angela, Ben, and the Pack. Angela said she would help me with Calculus because she knows its my worse subject to comprehend. I can breeze through my other subjects that I am taking as well as doing the projects along with the short assignments that they assigned. As I thought about the homework I remembered that the teachers gave me permission to work on their assignments during their classes. I planned on taking my laptop to work on the papers that needed to be done during those classes and also doing the other assignments during that time as well, and I would leave the Calculus to after school with Angela.

When I got home my Dad had left the entry light on for me and was probably already upstairs because there was no other light on the first floor. I go in and locked the door behind me and walked up the stairs and shut off the light and called out that I was home that I was going to bed and that I would see him in the morning. He called back, "Goodnight baby girl I love you!" I went through my bedtime routine of setting out my clothes for the next day, washing my face, and braiding my hair and fell asleep well before 11 pm.

_Charlie's Point of_ View

I had gotten home an hour before my darling daughter and checked the attic to see how many empty boxes we had. After seeing that there was only three boxes I made a mental note to buy some at the U - Haul store. After I got done I went around the house with a notepad making a list of things that need to be packed around the first floor. Making sure that the back door was locked I turned off all the lights but the entry hall and the upstairs hallway about five minutes later I heard Bella pull into the drive and started getting ready for bed. I yelled, "Goodnight baby girl I love you," and got into bed as I listened to Bells turn off the lights on the way to her room as well as her moving around her room getting ready for bed. I finally heard her stop moving around and get into bed.

(Authors note* house and land is real but house is not on the land. House and Land pictures are linked on profile. The Prices are not real life so they will not cost as much as they are posted as. They are actually for sale too LOL. I will also put up links of the places that they will stop on the road trip on my profile as well. Not done still working but posting this and editing other chapters as well)


End file.
